1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to an organic light emitting display device. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an organic light emitting display device having an improved optical efficiency, and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device displays desired information such as images, letters and/or characters using light from organic light emitting diodes. The light of the organic light emitting display device is generated by combining holes provided from an anode with electrons provided from a cathode in an organic layer. The organic light emitting display device ensures relatively wide viewing angle, rapid response time, small thickness, low power consumption, etc. Accordingly, the organic light emitting display device has been considered to be one of the most prospecting next-generation display devices.
However, the light emitted from the organic light emitting layer does not have directivity and is emitted uniformly to all direction. Accordingly, a ratio of the number of photons (i.e., external light extraction efficiency) arrived to an observer among the total photon generated from the organic light emitting layer becomes low.